defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Moashu Blackstone
Moashu is part of the dangerous Tauren Clan of the Grimtotem and acts as an agent for her Matriarch. History Early Life Moashu was born in one of the many nomadic camps that the Tauren had during the time before the coming of the Orcs. She like the other Grimtotems was trained to fight from a young age. She showed little ability in the arts of war and weapons. Some believed that she might be fit for the path of the shaman but the spirits refused her. Moashu was seen by many in the clan as a nothing, not able to wage war in any form. However there is an advantage to being a nothing, no one takes notice of you and isn't careful of what they say when you are about. Moashu used this to supply information to the power hungry Magatha and became trusted by her. New Horde When the Orc's arrived in the Barrens and found friends with the Bloodhoof Tauren, Moashu was sent by Magatha to make contact with their leader and was granted a short meeting along with other Taurens from other tribes. Many seemed keen to support the Horde and with them they would drive the centaurs from the plains of Mulgore. Moashu was somewhat impressed with the Orc's Warchief and reported back to Magatha of what she has witnessed. Magatha told Moashu to stay close to the Horde and to keep her informed. Because of this Moashu would end up in some of the worst fighting of the Third War. In Ashenvale, Moashu would have to use what limited skills she had with her hammer to battle the Night Elves and then the Burning Legion upon Mount Hyjal. Moashu fought with honour and was inspired more by tales of the great Orc Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer. Thunderbluff After the Third War, Moashu settled in the new Tauren city of Thunderbluff. There she continued to act as Magatha's agent, but this time was to spy on Tauren that had now united under Caine Bloodhoof. Moashu was able to do this with easy, but she was becoming more and more known about the city and Magatha decided to send her away for a time. In the wilds of Mulgore, Moashu found a new path. The path of the druid. She hid herself away for many years and spoke little with anyone, not even Magatha her was now too busy with her own plans to remember those who aided her to reaching her place. Greywolf Legion In order to find her place in the world, Moashu joined the Greywolf Legion. Among these she met Krugax Blightfury and was impressed by his skills even if he was only a quatremaster. He tried to get the Legion the supplies they lacked and Moashu knew that he didn't like to send them into battle under equipped, but in the end had little choice. Moashu would see brutal fighting in Warsong Gulch and would rise from a Scout to Legionnaire before loses would mean that the Legion would be removed from the battle-list and would be disbanded. Many like Moashu returned home and settled back into a peaceful lifestyle. Category:Tauren Category:Females Category:Horde Characters Category:Druids